Magical Folders
by Ichigo to Hana
Summary: Have you ever searched for something and couldn't find it? And then, when you don't need it anymore, it miraculously reappears right under your nose. Now, Puck might have an explanation for that...


**17**

 **Hana** : Um… Ichigo? Aren't you feeling, as if we forgot something over the past days?

 **Ichigo** : *scratches her head* Um, maybe? I don't know, I usually forget what I've forgotten.

 **Hana** : I'm sure, there is something we've forgotten… Just what could that be? I found time to learn for the last test on Thursday, I got early to bed on Friday… Oh no!

 **Ichigo** : Oh no - What? A little hint there? By the way, when was the last time we uploaded something for our Christmas project?

 **Hana** : That's what I just remembered. It was my turn and then your turn and my turn again. We really have to do something about it. Let's start right away, shall we?

 **Ichigo** : Oh, now that makes sense ^^ Sure, let's start filling in the gaps.

 **Hana** : Okay. First things first. Now, where is my note book?

 **Ichigo** : Maybe beneath the cat? Important things are usually found under their bellies. I have no idea why though.

 **Hana** : It happens all the time! Something goes missing and I find it where I already looked for it. I swear there are fearies behind it.

 **Ichigo** : No way! I knew there was something fishy going on. Every time I thought I knew where my stuff was and suddenly it disappeared - only to find it in the exact same spot when I don't need it anymore.

 **Hana** : Umhm. *nodds her head* Same here. I am sure, Meghan has more than enough experience with this. Even when she hasn't noticed right away.

 **Ichigo** : And Robin would have known the whole time. So I guess we have a story about such a situation?

 **Hana** : Then we do the disclaimer? I don't own the Iron Fey Series.

 **Ichigo** : And do not forget to solve our riddle at the end. If you know the answer, send us a PM so nobody can cheat.

 **Hana** : For now have fun ^^

 **Magical Folder**

Meghan blinked. It was the last lesson, before the school day finally was over and the holidays began. And the teacher had decided to write a test! A test in the literal last minute before Christmas break. Okay, they could use their folders and books to solve the questions, but freedom was so close! The whole course was trying to talk him out of it.

"Couldn't we postpone it?"

"Yeah, we would be prepared better that way."

"As if you would be prepared better then."

"I would at least have the chance to be prepared!"

Meghan shook her head. _It is a test with your folder. Sure, I could imagine better ways to end the day before Christmas break, but it's still better, than having to learn for it…_ She looked beside her, where her best friend Robbie Goodfell sat.

Robbie had banged his head against the table as soon as the teacher had announced his plan and still hadn't lifted it. _I hope he hasn't got hurt..._ , Meghan thought to herself. Just in that second her red haired friend decided to pop his head up into his hand without warning. Meghan squealed slightly in surprise, as she hadn't thought he would lift his head until the paper was thrown onto his desk.

"Did I scare you, Princess?", immediately the serious look in his green exes disappeared, leaving only mischief behind, "I didn't think you would be surprised that I caught you staring."

"I was staring into the open air.", I instantly said. "It was a mere coincidence you were in my line of view Robbie." Her best friend only grinned at that.

"I am sorry, if I'm interrupting something.", the teacher towered over them. "Never mind", Robbie waved a hand dismissively, "It happens to me all the time." Meghan shrank back in her chair. _Oh dear... Now that's going to be another hour spent in school due to detention. Why does Robbie have to act like a boy all the time?_

"Do the task. No talking allowed. This is a test." The teacher leaned on the red haired teen's desk. "And this is a desk", Robbie said with a too cheerful smile on his lips. My desk to be precise."

"Get to work, Goodfell.", the teacher growled in response, while Meghan was already working.

* * *

Hastily Meghan picked her dossier to solve the work sheet. But as she looked at it, the file wasn't her biology folder but her geography folder. How was she supposed to do a work sheet for biology with the wrong information? _Okay, now is my time to improvise... Fortunately the latest notes are still in my block, so I can simply copy them into this chart on the work sheet. Only the first column is in the folder I don't have with me._

Meghan took a deep breath, feeling the curious look of Robbie on herself. I can do this. _There is the book to help you and here are your notes. You don't need an A. B or C would be okay as well._

She looked at her folder again. The colour was darker than the one of the material of her biology ones. The edges were torn, partly ripped off. In her neat handwriting stood:

 _"_ _Meghan Chase_

 _Geography"_

It really wasn't her biology folder. Still, the girl stared at it for a bit longer. A slight shimmer seemed to pass over the material, but that must have been an illusion. Paper wasn't able to glimmer.

Sighing Meghan looked back at the work sheet and started to write down everything she could with her notes. Her pen flew over the lines. As long as she was able to fill it in correctly there would be no harm done with the missing information for the first column. _Good, good. Everything is going well. Let's add something from the book. Can't hurt, can it?_ Meghan switched through the pages until she had gathered some information. Suddenly something nudged her leg below the table.

Meghan shot a glance towards the teacher, who was sitting behind his desk and scribbled some notes down. He was clearly not paying attention to them. Deliberately she turned her head around to look at Robbie. He pointed at her text book and tilted his head in question. He wanted her book? Furrowing her brows, Meghan motioned for him, to take his own biology book. In return Robbie gave her a raised brow. "I haven't got my book with me", he mouthed.

"No talking Goodfell.", the teacher said without looking up from his desk. "I like marking papers, so don't take my job from me." Some of the students nearby snickered about the look the red haired teenager shot the man in front of the class. "Yes, sir", he said calmly. But even so he kept staring at the side of Meghan's face, making her nervous as hell. She pursed her lips in irritation.

 _Robbie, stop staring at me! I can't concentrate._ Only with the power of her mind Meghan wanted him to leave her in peace. However that – of course – didn't work. That is, until Meghan was sure she couldn't use her book for any further information and shoved it towards her best friend.

* * *

"This test was really mean, wasn't it?", Robbie stretched his arms above his head. "You hadn't had neither your book nor your folder with you, had you?", Meghan shot him a sideways glance. Her best friend simply grinned in response, causing Meghan to groan. "Are you ever prepared for anything?"

"I am prepared to come over after dinner."

"Very funny Robbie"

He only winked at her, the usual mischievous glint shining on his whole face. "You know you like it, Princess." Meghan openly glared at him. "Don't call me princess. It was cute while we were younger, but we're definitely too old for those nicknames now." The red haired teen raised an eyebrow: "Says whom?"

"Uh, like everyone"

Robbie rolled his eyes. They had talked about it a lot lately. Meghan always wanted to fit in with everyone, whereas Robbie was happy with living his live and surviving school the best possible. He couldn't understand his best friend to sigh for a guy, who was an idiot at first sight to him. But Meghan didn't want to hear it, so he left the topic alone.

"Have you never ever asked yourself how it would feel to fit in with the cool kids?"

"Another round of 'Have you never ever'? I sure like this game, but it quickly loses its appeal, if you play it too often.", Robbie answered. "And by the way: I know how it is to fit in with the cool kids." Meghan raised her eyebrows up until they touched the hairline of her silver blond hair. She had never ever seen her best friend hang out with anyone else except for her. As far as the girl knew, she was Robbie's only true friend.

* * *

The blonde pondered the question all the way back home, not entirely listening to Robbie's talking and giving only short answers. By the time they arrived at their bus stop, he simply said he had things to do and disappeared.

Meghan on the other hand walked home, greeted Beau, her dog, hugged her baby brother Ethan and excused herself to her room to do some homework. Sitting on her bed she pulled all her folders out of her rucksack – a light orange folder with all the edges still looking nice lay between them. Meghan stared at it. _This is my biology folder, how did it appear here? I checked it twice before the test. I definitely had forgotten it and packed my geography folder instead._ Furrowing her brows, Meghan shook her head. Had she looked up and out of her window, she would have seen an oversized raven with intruding green eyes staring into her room with intelligence, which was unknown to any other animal.

* * *

Puck folded his wings neatly against his body. He wanted to check on Meghan, as he had seen a faery mess with her folder, covering it in glamour to change its appearance into another. _How could I possibly tell her without lifting the glamour from her eyes. It'll happen soon enough, that she'll be aware of us anyway. There is no need in speeding things up._

Meghan still stared at her folder with wide blue eyes, which caused Puck – still being a raven – to laugh. And the laugh of a raven is a nasty sound of cawing-like sounds. This noise caught the attention of the human in the room. The female looked up to lock eyes with the bird in front of her window for several seconds. Then Puck finally realised he was supposed to be a perfectly normal animal and flew away with flapping wings. _There are too many faeries around this house. Someday this will end in tears, but hey, Oberon doesn't want me to interfere as long as her safety is guaranteed. Who am I to not obey my king's commands?_

Puck landed in a small forest, changing back into his human form of Robbie Goodfell. Instantly the teenage boy threw his head back in laughter. He was after all the king of pranks and did never listen to his king's wishes. The mission of keeping Meghan unseeing was the one and only operation Puck had followed the guidelines this long. Well… More or less. And less should be the better description for his behaviour in the future.

* * *

 **Riddle** : Mr. Blue lives in the Blue House, Mr. Pink lives in the Pink House, Mr. Red lives in the Red House and Mr. Black lives in the Black House. Who lives in the White House?

Please solve the riddle via a PM so no one can cheat.

 _Also check out the other short stories we have uploaded so far. In order:_

 _1 The Lord of the kitchen_

 _2 The tale of the handsome commander_

 _3 Miroku's wish list_

 _4 Dream beaches_

 _5 How to not freeze to death_

 _6 Surprise surprise_

 _7 I'm going into town, Tomoe_

 _8 No one ever calls me to simply drink coffee_

 _9 Tigers and Badminton_

 _10 Geography with Myoga_

 _11 Preparations_

 _12 The other way to fight_

 _13 Meeting Tomoe_

 _14 That's not an emergency, Foaly_

 _15 Hn_

 _16 For my dearest friend_


End file.
